


Awesamponk| Sam x Ponk writing prompts

by Wicket_Witch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicket_Witch/pseuds/Wicket_Witch
Summary: · this one goes out 2 my shawty baes w writers block mwah mwah· just some ideas for people who wanna write Awesamponk fics but don't know what 2 write about,,, cos i cant write for shit so lets just make someone else do it ay?· chapters will be divided into sections depending on what category the fit into i.e fluff, smut, and angst. might also include actual plot ideas for a full book instead of mainly one-shots
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody uses any of these PLEASE tell me in the comments i would love 2 read it 😈 i will be adding any ideas i come up with so stay tuned if u want,,, u dont have 2 ig 🙄
> 
> if any content creators involved in this suggest that they are uncomfortable with this type of work this will be taken down immediately!! 
> 
> okay okay enjoy lol 👺

Fluff-

· Ponk notices Sam has been very tense lately due to his prison work and gives him massage lol (even better if at first Sam is questionable about it, as if its a prank, but Ponk insists and soon proves Sam wrong)

· Ponk gets cuts and bruises on his hands and knuckles so Sam bandages them up,,, kissing each one before hand (based off of an art piece by Redvalient ofc 😈)

· (slight angst for a hot minute,,, then cute n shit) AU where Sam has never seen Ponks face before and when the time comes to show him Ponk is v nervous and angsty and is like "you wont like it" "you'll be disappointed" "I don't wanna let you down" and shit like that but when he finally removes his mask after kind words and a slight amount of pressure from Sam he's actually v v pretty 😳 then they make out or smthn idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [any feedback much appreciated!]


	2. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst y'all 🙄🙄👍

· Sam and Ponk get into a fight (about what is ur choice) and Ponks dramatic ass decides to run away but doesn't get very far before he trips and falls and knocks himself out on a rock. He then wakes up in a bed alone without knowing who or what carried him back or how they found him, what he did know is it was night time when he ran away, but if the lights flowing from behind the curtains tell him anyway, its day time now. he leaves to go home but runs into a very worried on confused Sam,,, then guilt tripping on Ponks end and hurt and confusion on Sams,,, you can choose whether or not it ends well 

· Sam suddenly goes almost full mob mode one day,,, causing the sudden urge to hurt the people around him, specifically Ponk. basically Ponk pulls up tryna hang out like usual then Sam is like "nah bruh ima stab u then choke u till u pass out now lol" and he snaps out of it only after a passed out Ponk is in his arms, stab wound to the side of the torso, now u decide between A. Ponk fucking dies lol B. Sam bandages Ponk up and he survives and he forgives Sam after he's done apologizing for 2 hours straight or C. Ponk survives (Sam bandages him up too lol) but guilt trips (😋) the FUCK outta Sam no matter how much he apologizes,, leaving Sam hurt, guilty, and v much self hating cos I love to see my favorite characters fucking miserable for some reason 😥

TW// S/H MENTIONS  
· The egg comes back and possesses Sam again,, giving him the intense need to hurt somebody/something,,, but the little bit of conscious he has left forces him to hurt himself ( eating parts of himself or smthn again) so he doesn't hurt others. he spends weeks avoiding everybody, Ponk specifically, and since Ponk doesn't know why hes being avoided like a plague,, he thinks its something personal, causing him to confront Sam like "ayo why r u avoiding me wtf?? what did i do?" and since Sam doesn't want to tell him, it takes Ponk touching him and causing him to wince/gasp for him to figure out something is wrong. he forces him to show him his arms that (obviously) have cuts and chunks missing from him,,, Ponk then makes him strip down in a private area in order to see how bad the damage truly is,,,, y'all can decide if he A. bandages him up and helps him overcome the egg B. ends up getting hurt by Sam cos the egg proooobably doesn't want anyone to help him C. it ends up visibly being too late for same to survive,,, so he ends up bleeding out in Ponks arms,,, or D. your own ending ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [any feedback much appreciated!]


	3. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo they fucking 😟

· So,,,, height difference ay? basically Ponks legs wrapped around Sams hips and his arms around his neck while Sam holds Ponk by his hips, thighs, and/or waist, slowly fucking into him at first but then picking up the pace as they go on,,, can turn into missionary or wall fucking if they need support 👍

· h,,handcuff,,, 👺 Ponk riding Sam while blindfolded and his hands cuffed behind his back,, leaving Sam to hold his hips and fuck into him at any pace he desires,,,, even better if Ponk is a masochist,,, do with that as u will

· Ponk notices how stern and stiff Serious Sam™ really is while in the prison,,, and he's willing to do everything he (consensually) can to get him to break. basically he sucks Sam off in prison 💯

· It's Ponks first time so Sam makes sure to go really slow and soft,,, massaging his hips and kissing him wherever he can reach while whispering praises to distract him from the pain,,, even holding him tight while fucking him

· body worshipping,, either Ponk massaging and kissing Sams scars and pretty insecurities or vice versa,,, bonus point if they call each other things like "pretty boy" or "good boy" or also "baby boy",,,, can ya tell what im getting at?

REMEMBER: MAKE SURE THEY PREP B4 ANY PENETRATION AND THEY DO SO CORRECTLY!! THIS ISNT A NON-CON FIC,, THEY R DOING THIS **RIGHT** SMH 😡😡😡😡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [any feedback much appreciated!]
> 
> I need to take a cold shower 👎


	4. Plot Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rather vague plot ideas just in case u need a basic idea for where 2 start 😊👍

· Highschool au// Ponk plays football and Sam plays baseball,,, sport pog! mayhaps they end up getting hurt from their respective sport and the other has to help them out and bandage them up 

· very very vague BUT maybe something with the same vibe as NFWMB by Hozier? love that song so maybe that can be of inspo for somebody,,,, 😳

· possessive fic maybe,,, honestly it could be either/both of them that r possesive,,,, both of their characters fit it tbh,, but idk i rlly like yandere type fics,,, very good at keeping my attention if wrote correctly,,, and i have ADHD so that must count for smthn right?

· also this might be more of a drawing prompt but maybe Batter!Sam and Zacharie!Ponk? I feel like they could fit the roles well,,, maayhaps (from the game OFF btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [any feedback much appreciated!]

**Author's Note:**

> [any feedback much appreciated!]


End file.
